What if Bardock survived
by samethassans92
Summary: AU


-Bardock has a vision-

_Kakarot!? You survive? And go to this planet..Earth? I'm so relieved you're alive, but why are you so peaceful...and kind hearted..._

_You get raised by an earthling and learn their battle stances and attacks.. You grow older and taller, heh, you look so much like me._

_You face frieza!? Is this actually true..?! My son!_

_I guess, you aren't so weak after all, heh._

_ARGH, MY HEAD..._

-**End of vision**-

ATTENTION EVERYONE, A SHIP IS ENTERING PLANET VEGETA.

"Frieza..He's going to kill us.." Wondered Bardock in fear.

"Bardock! Frieza is actually coming! Like you said! What will we do?! I'm so scared..." Cried Gine.

"I know...And he's charging up a deathball..." Bardock responded.

"I don't want to die! I want to live!" Screamed Gine.

_"As long as our son survives, our legacy survives..." Thought Bardock, Planet Kanassans, Thank you and..I'm sorry for exterminating your planet, I was enforced to or my race would be further endangered.."_

A smirk appeared across Bardock's face.

-7 SECONDS LATER...-

"We're all going to die!" Whimpered Gine.

"SAVE US!" Screamed half the Saiyan population.

_"Hahaha! These pathetic monkeys cowering in fear is really filling me with laughter!" Thought Frieza._

"OH GOD! The deathball is coming! We won't be able to see our sons grow up! They are going to die Bardock!" Shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Gine, Kakarot will live on our legacy.." Smirked Bardock

"I-I-I hope so..." Replied Gine with hope.

**-ATTENTION EVERYONE! A SHIP HAS ARRIVED AT: PLANET VEGETA-**

"Frieza..He's going to kill us.." Wondered Bardock in fear.

"Bardock! Frieza is actually coming! Like you said before! What will we do?! I'm so scared..." Cried Gine.

"I know...And he's charging up a deathball..." Bardock responded.

**(Gine started Bawling tears.)**

-7 SECONDS LATER...-

"We're all going to die!" Whimpered Gine.

"SAVE US!" Screamed half the saiyan population.

"Watching these pathetic monkeys cowering in fear is really filling me with joy right now!" Laughed Frieza.

"And now is when they die." Stated Frieza, Hurling the deathball at incredible speed towards planet Vegeta.

"Oh no! We don't have time to save Kakarot! The ball is coming! Bardock...Please help me!" Cried Gine.

"But my vision says tha-" Bardock was cut off.

_"ARGH, MY HEAD..."_

-Bardock has a vision...-

_WHAT!? NO!? THIS CAN'T HAPPEN..KAKAROT DOESN'T MAKE IT!? WHAT'S GOING ON!?_

_You die to this deathball, incinerated as just a small baby._

_Everyone in the entire saiyan race will die to this deathball._

_If I don't do something now, everyone I know and love, everyone I had close relationships with..Everyone in the entire saiyan race will die..Along with my family. No one will remember us. No one will ever see us. This can't happen.._

_FRIEZA! YOU BASTARD, I CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN.. But I have to.. I'm too weak against frieza, and too insignificant._

_**Bardock! It's me, Kakarot. There is still time to change...**_

_Son? Y-You? But I can't.. _

_**You can, trust yourself..**_

_Son!?_

_..._

_You're right. I won't let anyone of the saiyan race die, I'll bet my life on it._

**-End of vision-**

"THIS GOD DAMN BASTARD!" Yelled Bardock with intense rage.

"Bardock please! Listen!" Mumbled Gine.

Bardock rushes out the building and glances at the death-ball, coming closer each second.

"FRIEZAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yelled Bardock as he flew into the air.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMOREEEEE!" Exclaimed Bardock, "Gwuahhhhhhh!"

Bardock's hair spiked up, however, still remaining a distinctive dark brown color, as yellow energy waves surrounded his presence in the air.

"Bardock..What happened to him.." Wondered Gine in hope.

"Is that a super saiyan!?" Yelled Queen Cassava.

_"Bardock...Are you the legendary super saiyan.." His allies wondered._

**Bang! A huge explosion was heard, but the planet was still intact.**

_"Argh, God damn it.. My left arm is injured.."_

"Bardock You saved us!" Yelled one of his allies in joy.

"Bardock! Bardock!" Chanted the crowd of saiyans.

"Frieza is coming out of his ship...IM GOING TO KILL THIS BASTARD!"

"THIS IS FOR ALL THE INNOCENT LIVES YOU'VE SLAUGHTERED!" Erupted Bardock.

"Huh? What the hell happened!? Who's this stupid monke-" Wondered Frieza as he got cut off by a fist colliding with his jaw.

**Bardock kept punching Frieza, and then, Frieza started transforming. Noticing that Frieza was stunned for a couple seconds, Bardock rushed back into the building and held Gine and Baby Kakarot and shoved them both into the escape pods as he went in with Kakarot.**

"Will this god damn machine work!?" Yelled Bardock as he tried setting the co-ordinates to random and he just managed in time.

A Knocked out gine, A crying Kakarot, and a Bruised Bardock all sped off into space as they had managed to escape planet Vegeta right before it exploded again.

_"FRIEZA. FRIEZAAAA. This. BASTARD. ugh. I hate to do this, but I need to come back later when I'm stronger if I want to stand any chance against him."_

"I hope this changes the future..." Mumbled Bardock, "To make things right."

_"Argh! My head..Am I having another...vision?"_

And that, Was the first chapter of my What-If story of Bardock going to earth! What did'ya think guys? Was it good? Was it Bad? Please post a review so I could know, and maybe suggest some characters in the reviews and what to do next. I hope you enjoyed it, and expect another chapter coming soon!

Goodbye!


End file.
